


In the blink of an eye

by tindalosBark



Series: Requestland [3]
Category: Colorless (Webcomic)
Genre: Ace does something nice, M/M, but shit goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindalosBark/pseuds/tindalosBark
Summary: He was panicking, he was scared, so damned scared





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, Tinda here, keep on going with the request, also you can now send me promps  
> http://tindalosdog.tumblr.com/post/153906814871/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list  
> go nuts

-Joki what the hell happened?!-

-Joki answer me you fuck! -

-What happened?!-

-Are you even listening?!-

How…how was he supposed to answer that if he didn’t know what happened? He was just there sitting on the street, his hands were tangled in his hair, someone was shaking him, pushing him inside the truck. Two voices keep sounding in the background, he was sure one was female and the other male…but the male one sounded all kinds of wrong, it was smooth and deep, charged with power an authority. It wasn’t HIS voice, it wasn’t raspy and a lil bit high pitched, it didn’t held laughter nor joy, this one was way too serious and mature.

Everything was a blur for him. Suddenly a flash of purple and black passed before him followed by a door slamming closed, a pair of delicate hands grabbed him by his arm tugging him on the opposite direction, his body was giving away, he couldn’t keep up with the other person. Next thing he knew, he was faced down on the ground trying to push himself up using his hands just to slip, successfully hitting his head. Once he could sit up, he wished he had never done so.

RED.

That was the first thing he saw, red, so much red trailing from the front door to the door the purple thing went thought. What was that anyway? Juice? Had Ace been eating more popscicles?

Ace…

His brain decided that was the moment to come back to rational land, making him realize it wasn’t some weird popsicle syrup or anything, it was blood, Ace’s blood.

In a second Joki was up running straight to the bathroom, his stomach was a mess and all the wanted was to puke, to take out his now tainted shirt…the smell, the damned smell making him feel so sick. A look at the mirror and he was emptying his stomach’s contents, the sigh of the blood dripping from his hair and the left side of his face made everything worse.

It felt like a nice relief the moment those delicate hands rubbed his back pulling him back to clean his face and hair, offering a clean shirt.

-Joki, you need to breath, take long deep breaths…yeah just like that- someone was pulling him somewhere else, into a light blue room where he was pushed into a bed -Keep breathing, I’m here, I won’t go, ok? – all he could do was nod and keep breathing -Can you tell me what happened? –

He opened his mouth, letting the words flow.

_They were outside, not because they were supposed to, just because they could and they wanted to. Ace kept talking about getting new strings for his guitar and that they go and get Joki a new game, go in a wild hunt for baseball cards. Just for fun._

_It was true, he was having fun. Going into the stores just to get new stuff for each other, seeing Ace’s happy face over the idea of getting a new guitar or because he had seen a weird looking Rubik’s cube, he was sure Ace also enjoyed seeing him so happy over some rare game he had found or getting the card he was missing, both were enjoying themselves._

_On their way back, Ace had managed to find a thrift shop and they were trying on stupid looking clothes, saying how much one thing would be perfect for Hazel or Jack, they would laugh about a shirt or hat they put on. It was perfect, almost too perfect._  
They were leaving the shop getting ready to really go back home, Ace was pulling out the truck’s keys, and then, they heard it. A deep grumble came from behind them.  
Turning around leave them face to face with an animated that could only be described like No Face from Spirited Away, but uglier, it’s limbs were lankier and way larger than its body, black goop came dripping from its mouth has it groaned. In a split second, they were both ready, weapons drawn out, this one wasn’t a nice animated, this one wanted nothing else but to tear them apart. 

-I can’t even remember what happened Hazel…I just can’t- a sob came out as he looked at the ceiling -That thing…Ace tried to get me out of its range…-

_He could feel them, Ace’s hands gracing his wrist._

_He could see it, a blur of white fur and black, moving so fast before his eyes._

_He could hear it, a scream full of pain and terror followed by a slamming sound._

_He couldn’t move but he could see the shorter boy’s body was thrown across the street, and now was laying on his side, unmoving. A sudden wave of panic, adrenaline and anger washed over him making everything else a blur for him, one moment the animated was looming over him and the next one he was right beside Ace, carefully moving him._

_-Ace…Ace please answer me, answer me you punk- his voice was trembling and unstable -Ace come on wake up man, you need to wake up…please wake up! – he stared in silence waiting for a response_

_Panic moved him, making him go through Ace’s stuff to see if there was a healing card or anything, he made his way into the truck moving things inside to try and find one, to find something he knew wasn’t there._

_Calling Jack and Hazel felt stupid and like the scariest shit he had ever done._

_He could barely remember them arriving, Hazel had a really low ranked healing card, it would “heal” the wound but they would be forced to treat them._

-That’s all I remember Hazel, it’s my fault…if he doesn’t make it, it will be my fault-

She didn’t speak nor offer any kind of comforting words, she allowed him to put his head over her legs while she stroked his hair, letting him do whatever he thought to be best, cry, scream or just lay there in silence, waiting for Jack.

Opening his eyes was a bitch, everything…and I mean, everything hurt like crazy. He couldn’t sit up, but he didn’t need to, one look down to the blue mop by his side and he knew Joki was holding his hand, fingers intertwined.

The soft click of the door let him know there was someone else with them in their room.

-I see he didn’t listen to me- Hazel was suddenly in this range of vision; her expression was tired but glad at seeing her friend awake – You know your boyfriend can be one stubborn idiot? –

-Hey Hazel- his voice came out soft and dry -How long have I been out? –

-Three days- Ace’s eyes widen at that -And on the first days, he was out either be out looking for strong animated hoping to get a high ranked healing card for you or here by your side, on the second day Jack forced him to stay at home after he passed out while getting into the truck, dumb fuck forgot to eat and sleep, he had been so worried over you- a small smile graced her face as she looked down at their hands -You have someone nice looking over you-

-Jealous? -

-You wished…Ace, just be careful next time ok? –

A light nod, a derpy smile and Hazel was out leaving them both.

It took hours before Joki woke up, squeezing Ace’s hand expecting no response but the light weight he suddenly felt made him focus on the other’s face.

-Hey blueberry-

-Hello stranger, you had me worried-

-Yeah, I just heard you even passed out-

-Emotional distress takes a toll on people-

-Well I’m awake now…can I get a “get well” kiss? –

-Nah, you reek I’m not kissing you- responded Joki getting a small and tired laugh from each other -But I know that if I don’t kiss you, you will bitch about it later-

The kiss was sweet, filled with care and what Ace could only identify as love, it made his heart go wild on his chest. He wanted to chase after Joki has he pulled away from him, but his damn body felt heavy and so tired.

-You should sleep a little more, you will get kisses once you feel better-

-But man…kisses heal it all, the more you kiss me, the better I will feel-

Joki snorted shaking his head at the hopeful look Ace was offering.

-You know what? Whatever-

A shower of kisses fell over Ace’s face and lips making him sigh and giggle while trying to respond to each kiss. The last one falling on the pit of his nose.

-I’m banning us from going out together again-

-I’m banning you from the banning zone for banning our dates-

-Those dates will lead to your death-

-Better than dying at the hands of a crazy blueberry-

-Did you just?…-

-Yes I just did-

-I’m banning you from getting kisses all day-

-Joki, babe, no-

-Ace, babe, yes-

-…can I get cuddles? -

-Yeah, why not? –

With care and light movements they found themselves in each other’s arms, one last kiss, a smile ad they were drifting back to sleep


End file.
